When She Loved Me
by blueeyes97
Summary: Today is a big milestone for Hermione, but Harry can't help but feel lonely and forgotten.  Fluff and maybe ooc


_Italics=song_

Normal=what's happening now

**Bold=Past**

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful__  
><em>_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart__  
><em>_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears__  
><em>_And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

Harry Potter stood in front of his mirror in the flat he shared with Ron and Hermione, brushing his dark suit and trying to flatten his hair. Today was the day that he would lose her for good.

***Flashback***

**Hermione and Harry sat on top of a table in the Great Hall, after Harry defeated the Baskalik, and she was un-petrified. We were both tired, her head resting on his shoulder, and him close to snoozing on top of her bushy hair.**

**Harry hadn't seen Hermione in weeks, and it made him realize how happy he was when he was with her. She was like the sister he had always wanted, and he finally had her back. Harry remembered almost every moment with her.**

"**Harry? Harry, wake up," he heard her say.**

**Harry yawned and sat up. "Harry, c'mon, the party's over. Ron's waiting for us."**

**They both jumped off the table, and groggily walked over to Ron, where he was standing with Ginny, Fred, George and Percy. Ron's arm was wrapped around Ginny's shoulder and she was leaning into him, sniffling.**

"**You ok, Hermione?" said Fred.**

"**Um, yes I'm fine, thanks," she said.**

"**Well, glad to have you back Granger."**

**Harry looked at Fred a little oddly, and the seven of them left the Great Hall.**

Harry sighed, not wanting to leave the room quite yet, not wanting her to leave. Ron was probably thinking the same thing, lying on his bed, also in his suit, looking blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm not ready for this Ron," Harry said.

"Me either."

***Flashback***

**Harry wondered away from the Common Room, not interested in Ron and Lavender's snogging fest, and wanting to find Hermione, to see if she was ok.**

**He found Hermione sitting on the desk in an empty classroom, birds fluttering around her head. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking. **

**Harry felt a pang in his chest. It was different than the monster whenever he saw Ginny with Dean, but it was more like watching a puppy getting kicked multiple times.**

"**Hermione?" Harry said, opening the door wider. She looked up, quickly wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.**

**He took a seat next to her on the desk. **

"**Just practicing," she said, her voice trembling.**

"**Well, they're really good," Harry said, a bit awkwardly.**

**She just started crying harder, and buried her head in between Harry' neck and shoulder. He put my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and rubbing her back.**

**Harry felt like crying because she was crying. Hermione was basically the only girl that didn't bother Harry when she cried. When she cried, she came to him, or he came to her.**

**A couple of minutes later, she looked up. "Is-is this the way you feel when you see Ginny with Dean?" she asked.**

"**Almost exactly."**

**The two stayed there most of the evening, only interrupted by Ron and Lavender. Hermione, so mad at Ron, sent the birds attacking him.**

**Harry was assuming that made her feel better.**

Harry wandered around the flat somehow ended up in Hermione's room. It was cold, neat and silent.

All of her things were still there, the bookshelves that she, Ron and Harry installed in the walls still full of books. Her bed was neatly made, and her wardrobe was latched closed. He wondered over to her mirror, pickin up two pictures, and sat on her bed.

One picture was Hermione, Ron and Harry in their Fourth Year; one Colin Creevey took of us without knowing, and gave to Hermione at the end of the year. The three of them were laughing under a tree by the Black Lake, as they sloppily built a snowman, but ended up in a snowball fight.

The other one was taking at the Burrow, the summer before. It was Fred and Hermione, Fred kissing Hermione's forehead, while she cried, but laughed at the same time. The sun of the picture hit the ring placed on Hermione's finger.

The ring that symbolized Hermione loved someone else.

***Flashback***

"**Her-mi-owe- nee," Harry heard Hermione say.**

**He looked up, still not quite believing that the beautiful girl that was sitting next to Krum was Hermione.**

"**Hermy-own-ninny," pronounced Krum slowly.**

"**Close enough," she said. She looked down the table and caught Harry's eye, smiling mischievously.**

**Harry smiled back at her, and Krum followed her gaze, and he gave him a glare.**

**Hermione shrugged, looking confused.**

"**So, Victor, how about you tell me about Bulgaria's Ministry system?" Hermione asked.**

**Harry grinned a small grin at his plate. Only Hermione would bring up something about government at a ball. But it interests her, and she learnt new things, which made her happy.**

**Because she was happy, Harry was too. **

He put the pictures back on her dresser and left the room, looking at anything but the door leaving the apartment. He wasn't ready.

Not quite yet.

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all__  
><em>_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be__  
><em>_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her__  
><em>_And I knew that she loved me._

***Flashback***

**Harry stood awkwardly in the kitchen, as Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George for pranking his cousin Dudley, before he was thankfully rescued by Hermione, who suggested Ron, show Harry his room.**

"**Ronald Weasley, you clean you room before Harry see's it! I will not have my home looked down upon for you leaving a mess!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Alright woman, sheesh," said Ron, looking embarrassed. "Er, do you two mind hanging outside for a bit?"**

**Hermione and Harry shook their heads, and Ron bounded up the stairs and Hermione and Harry went outside.**

"**The Burrow is so lovely," said Hermione, looking at the miles of grass. **

"**Yeah it is. It's just like I remember it," Harry said. He spotted a muddy little man, running around, swearing at the top of his lungs.**

"**Hey, Hermione," Harry said, smiling, thinking about how barbaric she thought it would be until it swore and scratched at her. "Have you ever been de-gnomeing?"**

"**No," she said, looking confused. "What is it?"**

"**Come on," he said, watching me. They slowly, yet silently walked in the long grass, until Harry pounced on one, picked it up by its hair, swung it around his head, and threw it fifty meters.**

"**Harry!" Hermione said, sounding shocked. "That's completely barbaric!"**

"**But you see, Hermione, they aren't pleasant creatures at all. They will try to rip your hair out," he said grinning.**

"**But still Harry- Ouch! Dear God!" Sure, enough a gnome jumped up and started tugging her hair.**

"**Wait, hold still!" Harry said, and grabbed the creature and threw it. She rubbed her scalp, looking furious.**

"**Ok, I know that they are very . . . vile creatures, but, they still deserve respect!" she said.**

**He chuckled. "Ok Hermione, I won't throw them anymore," Harry said. She smiled, and started to walk, gesturing for Harry to follow her. "When you're around," he whispered to himself, and then ran after her.**

He sat in the living room of the apartment, looking at the awards on the wall.

The first was for Harry, when he got his certificate to be an Auror; Ron had the same one, and then Hermione's for graduating Hogwarts, then Harry's for becoming Head Auror, then Ron's for capturing the last Death Eaters. The last two were Hermione's for getting all creatures to be equals, then working at the director of Law Enforcement.

***Flashback***

**Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking towards the Black Lake. It was early fall, so the leaves were changing, and the leaves crunched under their feet. We were heading to the tree where we usually sat, but found Malfoy there, raking leaves.**

"**What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked.**

"**None of your business, Weasley. Just got detention from McGonagall, for not doing homework assignments. I'm almost done though."**

**Ron grinned. "So, you are almost done?" said Ron, mischievously.**

"**Yes, Weasley. I know you're probably wishing that you can do this job to make extra money, but-"**

"**ARRRRRRR," Ron shouted, and he lunged himself into the huge pile of leaves.**

"**Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione shouted, while Harry roared with laughter.**

"**Weasley! What is wrong with you? You are dead Weasel, DEAD!" shouted Malfoy, faint color coming to his pale face.**

**Ron just laughed, and gestured for Harry and Hermione to join him. Hermione declined, still shocked, but Harry picked her up by the waist and the two joined their friend in the pile of leaves.**

"**HARRY!" she yelled while laughing.**

**The rest of the people around the lake started laughing and they joined the leave pile, while Malfoy stood there distressed.**

**Fred found his way over to the three, and high fived Ron, Hermione and Harry.**

"**Great idea guys," he said, smiling brightly at them, but his eyes lingering one Hermione**

**Hermione blushed. "Actually it was these two idea's." She smiled at the,, and the three boys laughed.**

Harry sighed, looking at the clock. It was 12:30, and Ron and Hatty had to be there at 1:00.

"Ron, we have to go" I called.

He came out of the room, his eyes looking a little red. "You alright, mate?" I asked.

"No not really. It's weird to think about, you know, those two. Never thought that it would happen. I was sort of hoping . . . that it would never happen to Hermione."

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling even worst. "Me too."

***Flashback***

**Hermione and Harry sat in the tent, on that night. She had the radio on, while Harry was trying to figure out his Snitch. Harry lay on his bed, the Snitch hovering inches above his face when he looked up.**

**There she was. She looked horrible, and her eyes were bloodshot. She sat on the steps leading to the kitchen and stared at the radio, holding her legs to her chest. She was hurt, tired, and most of all lonely. He could tell.**

**A sort of sad song started playing, but it was sort of uplifting at the same time. Harry grabbed the Snitch and placed it on his bedside table, and then hoisted himself up. He walked across the tent until he stood in front of her, and after a few seconds she looked up.**

**She looked even lonelier when he was closer to her. Salazar Slytherins locket was around her neck. No wonder she was even worse than she has been than usual.**

**She stared at him for a few seconds before grudgingly standing up. Her eyes were empty, but it felt like they were burning into Harry's soul. **

**Carefully, Harry reached around her neck and took off her necklace. She visibly relaxed, but she still looked a bit helpless.6**

**Not sure on what to do, Harry grabbed her hands and brought her to the middle of the room, and slowly did ridiculous dancing. Harry, being a horrible dancer, let her take the lead and they danced.**

**She was laughing and smiling, the most happy Harry had saw her in weeks. Harry twirled her under my arm, and she did the same to him.**

**By the end of the song, Hermione was visibly more happy.**

**He was glad he did that.**

**And Harry knew that they would always love each other.**

_So the years went by, I stayed the same__  
><em>_And she began to drift away, I was left alone__  
><em>_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."_

Deciding to do things the Muggle way, so it would take longer, Ron and Harry slowly grabbed their things, locked the door, and went to their car, and drove to the Burrow in silence. Ron kept his eyes on the road as he drove, and Harry looked out the windows, as they drove by the old haunts he, Hermione and Ron used to go to.

***Flashback***

**A few years after the war, it was Harry's birthday and they were celebrating. Harry was still used to not having his birthday a big deal, so he was uneasily sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, while everyone danced. **

**After a while Luna came skipping over, and pulled Ron up to dance. He looked bewildered but danced with her. With Harry's arm draped over Ginny's shoulder, Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable.**

**She sipped her wine, looking around and waving at people from Hogwarts, when eventually a tall figure made his way through the dance floor and sat at our table.**

"**Fred!" said Hermione, choking on her drink a bit. She stood up. "It's so great to see you!"**

**It had been a while since any of us had seen Fred, as he has been in St. Mungo's for the last few years in treatment for his attack at the Battle of Hogwarts. He was covered in scars, but still had a cheerful grin.**

"**It's great to see you too, Hermione," he said. He went around the table and gave her a hug.**

**We all chatted for a bit before Fred asked Hermione to dance.**

"**Harry do you mind?" she asked. Before he could respond, she jumped up, and danced with Fred.**

**Harry sat there with Ginny. "Harry, do you want to dance?" she asked.**

"**Um, no, not really Ginny. Maybe later. Go ahead and dance though," said Harry, not tearing his eyes from Hermione, who was being twirled under Fred's arm, while laughing.**

**Ginny stood up, and went to go dance.**

**Harry dancing has not changed much since his Fourth Year.**

Ron and Harry were a few miles from the Burrow now. Harry felt sick, as if he didn't feel up to be there.

***Flashback***

"**Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione packing. "Where are you going?"**

**She turned around, looking surprised. "Oh, Harry, didn't I tell you? Fred got he and I tickets to go to Greece. It's the one place I haven't been. Oh, I can't wait!"**

"**No," Harry said, a bit bitterly. "You didn't tell me."**

"**I'm sorry. Well, I have to go. Fred is probably waiting. Bye Harry, I'll see you next week." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.**

**She was already gone when he remembered something.**

**They both forgot to say "love you."**

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,__  
><em>_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,__  
><em>_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

They pulled up to the Burrow, the brightest and cheerful it's been since George and Angelina got married last year. Harry got out of the car and checked his watch. It was 1:15. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes till Hermione and him would no longer be as close, and I would be both lonely and forgotten by her.

"Well, I had better go find Fred," said Ron. "Go find Hermione. She need's you."

Harry nodded and headed into the Burrow, while Ron ran into the yard. He decided that Hermione was in Ginny's room, so he ran upstairs, and when he got to Ginny's room, he knocked on the bright yellow door.

"Who is it?" he heard Luna call out.

"It's Harry," he called back.

"Oh Harry! Quick let him in," he heard Ginny say.

The door unlocked and Ginny stood at the door. She wore a pretty, long purple dress, and her bright red hair was in ringlets.

"Hey Harry!" said Ginny, standing on her toes to giver Harry a kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you're here. Hermione's been worried sick that you wouldn't be here in time."

"Yes, she only stopped stressing when your car pulled up," said Luna. She wore the same dress as Ginny, and her waist-length blonde hair was curly and pulled back by a purple rose.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"She just went to the bath-"

"HARRY!" Harry turned around, and was practically tackled by Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried that you were going to be late. I knew I couldn't do this without you."

She backed up and she looked even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was not it's bushy self, but very curly, and shiny. She wore a long white dress, which was very simple, yet beautiful. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed, and instead of a veil she wore a tiara.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry. "I would never leave you."

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Luna walked out of the front door, Ginny with George and Luna with Ron. The Bridal March started to play, and Hermione turned to Harry.

"I love you Harry," she said, embracing him, and kissing him on the cheek. He hugged her back tightly, and the front door opened.

We both walked down the aisle, every one standing and staring at Hermione and Harry. Fred stood at the altar. He reminded Harry of Bill at his wedding. He was heavily scarred, but still never looked happier.

Harry stood by Ron as Hermione and Fred took their vows, and when they finally kissed, marking them as husband and wife, everyone thought that they were crying even harder than Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione loved Fred. Everyone knew that. But she would never forget Harry.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,__  
><em>_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart__  
><em>_When she loved me._


End file.
